Aniversario Sorpresa
by Izumi15
Summary: Es un Two-Shot donde Viktor sorprende a Yuuri en su Aniversario llevandolo de viaje a donde fue su luna de miel.
1. Sorpresa parte 1

Narra Viktor.

Mi Yuuri se ve hermosos mientras duerme, sus largas pestañas, su respiración calmada y su rostro sereno que demuestra al dormir, son unos de los placeres que disfruto cuando despierto antes de él, él, el dueño de mi corazón, de mis suspiros, mis pensamientos, mis sonrisas, mis besos, de todo. Sonreí de lado al verlo como se empezaba a quejar por el sol que entraba por las cortinas, susurraba un par de insultos a la ventana mientras abría sus hermosos ojos.

—Buenos días, Cariño.

—Buenos días. -Tallaba sus lindos ojos.

—Dormiste bien?- asintió con la cabeza aún medio dormido.- Deseas algo de almorzar.- pregunté.

—Me gustaría un par de huevos.- decía mientras se incorporaba en la cama.- y un jugo de naranja si no es problema.

—Claro cariño, no te vayas a levantar quiero que almorcemos juntos en la cama hoy.- decía mientras me empezaba a vestir.

Camine hacia la cocina no antes ido al baño a hacer mis necesidades y haberme lavado las manos, ya en la cocina prepare él almuerzo de los dos que consistía en un par de huevos con jamón a la plancha, pan tostado y juego de naranja que acababa de exprimir, los puse en un bandeja y me regrese a la habitación donde Yuuri me esperaba ya vestido y sentado en la cama.

—Te tardaste.-decía mientras hacia un puchero.- pensé que moriría de hambre.

—¡Oh dios! no seas dramático, no me tarde mucho.-dije juguetonamente mientras fingía estar enojado.- además que haría si mi hermoso esposo estuviera Muerto.

—Que exagerado eres.-volteo los ojos.- Vamos a almorzar.

Ya cuando terminamos ambos nos arreglamos para salir salimos por que hoy era un día especial, hoy era nuestro aniversario, en el camino íbamos platicando de cosas triviales para que Yuuri no preguntara a dónde íbamos porque le tenía una hermosa sorpresa a mi bebe, primero iremos a comprar ropa para salir de viaje, después lo llevare al aeropuerto donde Yurio estará esperando con nuestro equipaje y después nos iremos a unas lindas vacaciones en la playa, fuimos a varias tiendas para ropa de verano como siempre Yuuri se negaba a probarse la ropa porque según él no quería ser una molestia, cosa que negué e hice que se probara varias prendas hasta que decidimos por unas, después decidimos ir a comer por que llevábamos varias horas en él centro comercial y dando vueltas por ella, fuimos a un lugar muy hermoso donde servían comida mexicana, ambos charlamos de todo lo que nos había pasado en la semana, en medio de las charlas le daba mimos y un par de coqueteos a Yuuri provocándole que sus mejillas se sonrojasen, me encantaba verlo así.

Estábamos rumbo al aeropuerto para la siguiente sorpresa, me costo micho convencer a Yuuri tomar un taxi ya que él decía que era mejor regresar caminando, si él supiera que no regresaríamos a casa, después de darle las indicaciones al taxista sin que Yuuri sospechase, distraía a Yuuri para que no notara que él camino no era el de nuestra casa, le mande un mensaje a Yurio diciéndole que ya estábamos cerca.

Viktor:

Ya estamos apunto de llegar espero y tengas las maletas listas junto con los boletos.

Yurio:

¡Claro Viejo!, por supuesto que tengo todo listo, estoy esperando en la puerta donde quedamos.

Viktor:

Esta bien, nos vemos.

Llegamos cuando termine de enviar el mensaje, Yuuri se veía un poco confundido por él lugar, solo le hice una seña para que me siguiera, le pague al taxista él viaje y después caminamos al lugar de encuentro, a unos cuantos metros se encontraba cierto pelirrubio hablando con un pelinegro muy animadamente.

—Yurio.- Grité provocando que él volteara.

Sujetaba la mano de Yuuri con todas mis fuerzas mientras empezábamos a correr.

—Por fin llegas viejo.- debía en un tono enojado, típico de él.- pensé que moriría aquí, aquí están sus cosas y tus boletos, creo que ya debes ir abordando por que acaban de hacer él llamado del vuelo y cerdo mucha suerte.

Yuri abrazo muy fuerte a Yuuri despidiéndose de él mientras que Otabek solo le daba una palabras, en mi casa fue diferente Yuuri me gritaba diciéndome que si no cuidaba bien a Yuuri iría hasta donde estuviéramos para protegerlo y Otabek me dio un abrazo.

—Bueno Yurio nos veremos en un par de semanas, te encargo a Makachin y de nuestra casa.

—Esta bien muévanse por que si no perderán él vuelo

Yurio nos corrió de una patada, ya cuando nos separamos de ellos Yuuri por fin reacciono y preguntó.

—Viktor que es todo esto, todavía no proceso que estemos en un aeropuerto y que Yurio me abrazara.- su tono de voz decía que aun estaba confundido

—Bueno ya que hoy es nuestro aniversario prepare algo especial.- decía en forma juguetona.- iremos a una vacaciones a la playa donde fue nuestra luna de miel.- Sonreí al terminar de decirle la sorpresa.

—Vi-viktor es cierto hoy es nuestro aniversario, se me ha olvidado por completo, que tonto soy y no te regale nada.- decía preocupado.

—No te preocupes mi amor, con él solo hecho de que aceptes ir conmigo a este viaje será él mejor regalo que me hayas dado.

—Bien Vitya, iré contigo a es viaje.- Beso mis labios en forma de aceptación a mi invitación.

Caminamos hasta donde es la aduana y los controles de seguridad, ya cuando pasamos nos dirigimos hacia donde se supone deberíamos abordar nuestro vuelo, la azafata fue muy amable al dejarnos entrar ya que habíamos llegado un minuto tarde, ya abordados nos sentamos en nuestros asientos, puse mi mano sobre la de Yuuri y dije.

—Te amo tanto mi amor, no sabes cuánto y en estos 5 años que llevamos nunca eh deja de amarte y nunca lo dejaré.

—Yo tampoco Vitya.- me dio un beso.- Me alegra tanto hacer este viaje junto a la persona que tanto amo.

De repente escuchamos la voz del capitán deseándonos un buen viaje y pidiéndonos que abrochemos nuestros cinturones, este sería un largo viaje.

El viaje duro unas 11 horas, cuando bajamos lo primero que hicimos fue ir por nuestro equipaje, buscamos un taxi y le di la dirección del hotel donde nos hospedaríamos, gracias a dios había hecho una reservación meses antes porque el hotel estaba abarrotado de gente o bueno eso es lo que se veía por fuera, nos bajamos del taxi y le pagué no antes haber bajado las maletas, en la entrada de aquel hotel se podía apreciar gente salir y entras apresuradamente, como huéspedes salían con mucho equipaje entre otras cosas, entramos a la recepción y nos atendió una joven castaña.

—Muy buenas tarde me llamo Sonia, tiene reservación o pedirá una habitación.- dijo la joven en inglés.

—Oh tengo una reservación a Nombre de Viktor Nikiforov.

—Muy bien déjeme buscarlo en él sistema.

En lo que la joven busca la reservación Yuuri me preguntó.

—Hiciste una reservación en él mismo hotel de nuestra luna de miel?

—Por supuesto, él viaje lo estuve comandando hace un par de meses atrás, quería que fuera especial.

Yuuri iba a hablar hasta que la joven interrumpió.

—Muy bien señor Nikiforov aquí esta su habitación es la suit pegado una de nuestras mejores suits, tenga su llave y la de repuesto espero tenga una excelente tarde.- decía la joven mientras dedicaba una sonrisa.- permítame llamar a un botones para que le ayude con él equipaje.

Ella llamo a un muchacho para ayudarnos, subimos hacía nuestra habitación tomados de la mano mientras nos dábamos mimos, entramos al elevador y Yuuri siguiente con la conversación.

—Así que venimos de vacaciones o de segunda luna de miel?- pregunto juguetonamente.

—Pues... -lo abrace por la cintura pegándolo a mi cuerpo.- que te parece si a ambas.

—No suena tan mal señor Nikiforov.- dijo entre risas.

—Sabes aje me encanta que me digas así.- iba besando su cuello.

Ese momento se hizo intimo entre ambos solo existíamos nosotros y el botones que nos veía raro desde que empezó la plática. Cuando entramos ya a la suit le dimos propina al botones por aguantarnos el momento vergonzoso del elevador, cerré la puerta tras la salida de él y camine hacia él amor de mi día abrazándolo por atrás.

—Que quieres hacer amor.- bese su cuello.- que te parece salir a caminar a la playa, ir a comer y después una noche llena de acción.- propuse.

—No suena tan mal pero sin la noche de acción

—Por qué?- replique.

—Viktor estoy un poco cansado del viaje, que tal si lo dejamos para otro día, por cierto cuanto tiempo estaremos aquí.

—Pero Yuuri yo quería tener algo de acción contigo y 2 semanas.

—¡¡2 SEMANAS!!.-Grito.- no se te hace mucho tiempo ?

—Claro que no mi amor, estas serán 2 hermosas semanas donde solo seremos tu, yo, el mar y una cama testigo de nuestro amor.- bese su mejilla en una forma de terminar la frase.

—Vitya que cursi y romántico eres.- soltó una risita mientras besaba mis labios.

—Soy tu Cursi y romántico amor.- dije mientras le mostraba él anillo de matrimonio.

—Ni me lo recuerdes.

—¡Yuuri!


	2. Sorpresa parte 2

Estábamos cenando en él restaurante del hotel, ambos habíamos pedido lo mismo en una forma graciosa para confundir al camarero, estábamos charlando tan animadamente de lo ocurrido hace un par de horas atrás.

—Aun no me puedo creer que hayas estado celoso Viktor.- decía en tono de burla.

—No es mi culpa que él haya querido algo más que amistad contigo y tu ni siquiera lo hayas notado.- dije en un tono de molestia.

—Como sabía yo que invento la excusa de ahogarse para que lo besara.- Mencionó.- igual al único al que amo en a ti amor.- dijo con una voz melosa.

—Yuuri que tal si terminando la cena tenemos un poco de esa acción que te prometí.- dije pícaramente.

—Vi-viktor por favor estamos en un restaurante no puedes decir esas cosas así como así.-reclamo.- aunque me encantaría tener esa acción.

La charla fue interrumpida por él mesero con nuestra orden, comimos en silencio y ninguno de los dos volvió a decir algo de antes mencionado, ya terminada la cena y pagada, ambos regresamos a la habitación entre besos y caricias, íbamos por el pasillo chocando con las paredes entre nuestros besos apasionados, no sabemos cómo pero pudimos entras a la habitación.

—Vitya te necesito dentro de mí.- dijo seductoramente.

Yuuri no sabía que con decir esas palabras ya estaba excitando así que lo cargué hasta la cama y le quite toda la ropa que tenía para posteriormente quitarme la mía.

—Amor no sabes que tan duro me tienes así que esta noche no tendremos sexo, te haré el amor.

Empecé lamiendo y succionando sus pezones en forma de paleta, podía escuchar los pequeños gemidos que soltaba, lleve una mano hacia su entrepierna para acariciarla, empecé a masturbarlo mientras seguía mi trabajo con los pezones, deje los pezones en paz y lleve él miembro de mi amado a mi boca para lamerlo y chuparlo, los gemidos de Yuuri se hicieron más fuertes provocando que mi erección empezara a doler.

—Cariño tendré que prepararte no quiero dejarte inválido el día de mañana.

Dije para acto seguido introducir un dedo por su entrada haciendo círculos dentro de él, pude oír un gemido de queja pero él no me pidió parar, así estuve hasta que introduje un segundo dedo, deje que se acostumbrara para después hacer un movimiento de tijeras para expandir el espacio, Yuuri no dejaba de gemir y sus tentativos labios no dejaban de llamarme, así que atrape sus labios y los empecé a besar, podía sentí a Yuuri ya un poco mas relajado con él beso así que introduje un tercer dedo, Yuuri antes la intromisión se separo del beso para soltar un gemido fuerte.

—Vi-viktor entra gah y-ya ent-tra en m-mi ahg... Necesito de t-ti.- decía en tres gemidos.

—Muy bien cariño si así lo deseas.

Saque mis dedos de su entrada para posicionar mi pene en ella, veía la cara de mi amado exigiéndome estar dentro de él y de un movimiento certero entre en él de una sola estocada, soltó un gemido sonoro que se escucho por toda la habitación y apuesto que en la habitación de enseguida igual, me quede quito hasta que Mi Yuuri se acostumbrara, después de un rato él movía sus caderas en signo de que me moviera así que empezó a moverme lento para no lastimarlo tanto, estuvimos así unos minutos hasta que subí la intensidad de las envestidas provocando mas gemidos por parte de Yuuri.

—Má-más rapid-do por favor Vi-viktor.

—Como mi bebe lo pida.

Intensifique las envestidas llegando el punto dulce de Yuuri ya que no paraba de gemir y de volverme loco con su dulce voz, de un momento a otro salí de él y me para en una esquina de la cama, lo jale hacia mí y levante sus caderas dejándolas en el aire, volví a embestirlo con fuerza en el mismo punto que el de antes, pasaron unas horas y ya íbamos en la 6 ronda por la ventana se daba a notar el amanecer de un nuevo día, ninguno de los dos estaba cansado de haber hecho el amor toda la noche de diferentes posiciones y de diferentes formas, es mas estábamos más animados que de costumbre una cosa muy rara que jamás pasaba, tuvimos que parar ya que era el séptimo orgasmo que teníamos en la noche, saque mi pene de el y me recosté a su lado, teníamos la respiración acelerada por todo el movimiento que tuvimos.

—Por dios jamás habíamos tenido una noche así desde nuestra luna de miel.- dijo ya después de tranquilizar su respiración.- creo que no podre caminar el día de hoy.- soltó una risita.

—Siento tanto el dejarte invalido el día de hoy que tal si te recompenso mañana.- bese su mejilla.- ahora que te parece si tomamos una ducha y pedimos servicio a la habitación.

—Muy bien ahora ven aquí y llévame a la ducha.

Pasaron las 2 semanas rápidamente, ambos pasabamos los días juntos paseando por la ciudad, otros días íbamos a la playa para tomar el sol, en las noches salíamos a cenar o bailar a discotecas y ya regresando a veces terminábamos haciéndolo hasta el día siguiente, fueron unas vacaciones perfectas y el lugar nos traía tanta nostalgia por nuestra luna de miel, cuando llegamos a San Petersburgo Yurio me recibió con un abrazo en medio de lagrimas igual que con Yuuri.

—Creo que alguien nos extraño mucho.- dijo mi lindo cerdito.

—Y-yo no extrañe a nadie solo me entro basura al ojo.- dijo algo enojado.

Todos reímos ante la respuesta de Yurio incluyendo a Otabek, también pude apreciarla linda sonrisa que tiene mi hermoso esposo y esa sonrisa solo me pertenecía a mi hasta que la muerte nos separe.


End file.
